


sacrifice

by jackklineisbaby



Series: Marvel [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Infinity War happened this time folks, based on the youtube link in the description, have fun reading this yall, i hope yall like, im sad now, im so sorry, lots of death, lots of feels, thats literally all i can use to describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackklineisbaby/pseuds/jackklineisbaby
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRff3CbaJDMI literally just turned this video into a story. So enjoy. Also, sorry for the mixed tenses uwu





	sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> the POV is a little bit weird in the way it's worded, but blease deal with it. also, sorry for any spelling mistakes!

"Before creating itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones," the strange man with white hair said, staring at the metal capsule as it opened to reveal a purple stone. The Guardians stood around the table and watched as he did so.

Now we see a Thor with one eye stumbling through the field, shock, disbelief on his face. "I can still save you!" a voiceover says as this Thor falls to his knees.

"We are all dead. Can you not see?" Heimdall asks, his eyes white as he grasps onto Thor's head. It's the ship, now. Heimdall is laying on the floor as Thanos passes him, a hand on his side. 

Thor is shown with lightning crackling around him, another look of shock on his face as he watches the blue and white streaks. "You're a destroyer, Odinson." Thor is in the water as his chest bursts out an arc of lightning. "See where your power leads." Thor had just blasted a man backwards with lightning on accident. 

"I know what it's like to lose. Feel so desperately that you're right," Thanos paused, turning to look back at the man on the floor. An image of Wanda is flashed upon the screen as she falls to the ground on her knees, yelling in pain and anger as she kills multiple machines around her. She had just lost Pietro. "Yet to fail, nonetheless." Yondu is shown holding onto a sad Quill's face as he dies. Steve is shown banging his shield into Tony's suit chest, grunting. "I ask you, to what end?" Loki is shown. Then, it's Coulson's bloody Captain America card, held by the man himself. "Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same." Tony is walking out onto the street as Steve is also shown just standing there, listening to screams of horror. "And now, it's here. Or should I say," the purple alien paused, clenching the gauntlet on his hand into a fist. "I am."

It cuts back to Thor on his knees in the field, the clouds behind him rumbling. Steve's flashback is shown as he turns around, all the people in the ballroom disappearing.

"Thanos is coming," Bruce whispers from his back, shirtless in the pile of ruble he created. "He's coming."

Thanos is shown with a young Gamora on her planet. "What's your name?" we hear him ask as she grasps onto one of his large fingers.

"Gamora," she responds.

A weapon is pulled out from present Gamora. It's the one Thanos gave her when she was little.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he asks as the screen moves to show Gamora stabbing Thanos with the same weapon. "Perfectly balanced, as all things should be." Thanos is now holding the weapon on his finger, demonstrating it to young Gamora. The current Thanos reaches his hand out, betrayal and hurt and shock written on the purple features of his face. Gamora starts to cry.

"I'm not your daughter," Gamora whispers out, looking up at Thanos. "Everything I hate about myself you taught me." Little Gamora is resting out the weapon the people of her planet, her family, her friends are being killed to even it out. When she moves to look at the screaming, Thanos quickly ushers her head back to look at the weapon in her hand. 

Loki watched Thanos touch the gauntlet to Thor's head, listening to the screams of equal pain and terror in his voice. Thanos is cutting through this scene, shoving Gamora towards Quill's gun. "Do it!" he exclaims.

"The stone demands a sacrifice," Red Skull says as Peter and Gamora look at each other sadly, the gun still pointed at her chest.

The image cuts back to Thanos still pressing the gauntlet to Thor's face, his screams just as painful and terrorizing before. The semi-tough expression Loki held as it began slowly started to slip away as he watched his older brother being hurt. "All right, stop it!" he finally yelled, his face of faux toughness turning into one of pain itself. 

Vision is now being shown, laying on the road as two of Thanos' children stand over him, trying to get the stone.

"In order to take the stone," Red Skull continues as the staff is thrust against the Mind Stone on Vision's forehead. He screams in pain. "You must lose that which you love most."

Thanos is staring slightly at the ground. He puts the Space Stone into his gauntlet. 

"If he gets the stone, half the universe dies," someone says as Thor is watching Heimdall get killed in front of him.

"No!" he screams out in pain.

"It's not fair," Vision says, on his knees, looking up at a distraught Wanda. Cut to Thanos torturing Nebula right in front of Gamora, her broken parts and suspended body screaming in agony. "It shouldn't be you, but it is." Gamora looks as distraught as Wanda and in as much pain as Nebula as she's watching the latter being hurt. Gamora closes her eyes, her face wincing in pain as the screams continue. "It's all right," Vision's voice reaches Wanda's ears as she backs up the tiniest bit, his hand, a mix of red and purple, reaching out towards her, slightly extended.

Cut to Thanos on a cliff, clouds behind him seeming to darken as a tear rolls down his cheek. He grabs Gamora's arm, and it's evident what he's going to do. But before it's shown, it cuts to a flashback; young Gamora being handed the weapon of balance, the one she would keep, while her family, her friends, half of her planet is being slaughtered behind her.

"You could never hurt me," Vision's silky, British accent cuts through the sad memories, his tone sorrowful. Now it shows Thanos dragging an older Gamora, a mixture of anger and sadness and determination on his face. "I just feel you," his voice is calming, almost like silk is filling your ears in a strangely pleasant way. Wanda's hand thrusts out, an angry stream of red energy hitting the yellow-orange stone in the middle of Vision's forehead. It shows a younger Gamora with her balanced weapon again as you hear Thanos say, "I'm sorry, little one." An older Gamora is beating at her father's purple arm and hand. She's screaming, but you can't hear it. Cut to Vision's face. It looks like a relieved, sad, desperate expression all mashed into one upon his features. The red wave is still hitting his forehead. Now it's Gamora and Thanos again. Thanos shoves Gamora off of a cliff, her arms and legs flailing in the air around her.

Now it's Wanda and Vision again. The camera focuses on Wanda's face, her agonizing features in even more pain as she's killing the cyborg she loves. Vision's face is still one of the three emotions, his mouth agape. Wanda is holding back Thanos with her other hand, the strain evident on her pale skin and face. Cut to Gamora, still falling from the cliff, a silent scream again as her hand reaches up, hoping her father will jump down and grab her hand, saving her from the thing we all fear; death.

The stone shatters. The blast sends Wanda back, almost knocking herself into Thanos, who is also knocked back. It ripples through the forest around them.

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills," Thanos says, staring ahead with an empty expression, eyes finally closing. "I'm not ready," the screen fades to black for the first time.

Flashback to Civil War; T'Challa is holding onto his father's dead body, debris falling around him. "No one ever is," a female voice says.

"Tony," Stephen says, the image showing Tony turning around, a star shining bright in his eyes.

"We don't get to choose our time," the female says again. Stephen looks down, his expression one of realization, sadness. Thor is in a heap of metal, a strip over his mouth as he stares at Loki's dead body, a deathly shade of pale blue with blood streaming from his nose and corner of his mouth. His left hand is thrown over his stomach, the whites of his eyes are red. "Death is what gives live meaning," the same female voice says, Stephen staring up at something or someone.

"There was no other way," Strange says as he shakes his head.

"To know your days are numbered," the female voice continues after Stephen is done talking. Gamora's dead body is displayed on screen, a broken heap on stone floor. Blood surrounds her head. "Your time is short."

Stephen exhales one last time, almost in relief, before disappearing slowly, bit by bit, into oblivion. Tony turns around, the star still shining behind him.

Flashback to a young Thor and Loki, both adorable little boys, Odin holding one of their hands each.

"Loki, I thought the world of you," Thor's accent cuts through the scenes. Thor and Loki are sitting next to their father in their mortal clothes, on a rock, staring out at the sea. It shows Thor clutching for purchase on Loki's dead body, a young Thor staring at a young Loki. Young Loki smirks. "I thought we were going to fight side by side forever. But at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me." The two boys are now two men, going up in an elevator. Loki almost looks disappointed in himself as he stares away from Thor.

Thor is shown with a bloody lip, his eye patch on, still grasping onto Loki. He hides his face away from view, Loki's dead face showing on screen once again. "The sun will shine on us once again." Loki's voice, an echo, a promise, says, showing Thor and Loki in their human attire.

"Stark?" We hear Peter ask, as Thor and Loki watch their father's ashes spill away, gold. Peter tries to walk forward, stumbling into Tony as he grasps onto him, his face in obvious pain. "I don't wanna go." It shows Tony and Peter from a couple months ago, Peter staring at Tony as he's getting lectured.

"And if you die," Tony says, pointing at Peter as it shows the young teenager clutching onto him again in the present day.

"I don't wanna go, sir. Please." Peter's voice is in pain, tears almost spilling.

"I feel like that's on me," Tony finishes the dialogue from the past, putting his hands to his side again.

"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go." Peter is now pleading, Tony shifting them around so Peter is laying on the ground, staring up at the sky. Locking eyes with Tony, his paler than usual face shows remorse. "I'm sorry," are his last words before he, too, fades away, leaving a confused and utterly melancholy Tony behind, leaning over where the teenager took his last breath. Tony's hand falls onto the ground. He brings it up to his face, staring at it as he leans on his elbow.

Thanos is shown in an unknown location, walking towards a young Gamora who isn't facing him. "I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies," a female says as the camera cuts to old Groot and Rocket, golden bubble-like things floating around them. A root touches Rocket's face. "No, no, no, no," Rocket says, stumbling towards now teenage Groot. He's on the ground, against a fallen tree trunk as he gets taken away in dust, too. "I will be grateful to die among my friends," the female concludes for now. Drax is shown patting Rocket's head and sitting next to a cliff next to Mantis.

"Something's happening," Mantis says, an ominous tone to her voice as we watch her disappear. Peter Quill stares at her last position, Drax behind him. A flashback to all the Guardians standing at a firework show.

"Quill?" Drax asks, disappearing himself. "We're family. We leave no one behind," a flashback of Drax says.

"We," Groot starts. Drax is staring at Quill in the same flashback.

"Oh, man," Quill mutters before disappearing, too.

"Are," we hear Groot continue. "Groot," he finishes.

Steve is shown dropping his shield from the air, watching it fall. "In times of crisis," T'Challa says, as Steve is looking at Bucky. The Wakandans get ready for battle on a field. "We must find a way to look after one another," he continues as the Wakandans run forward into battle. Thor pats Loki's back in an elevator gently, as Loki nods neutrally, almost looking sad as Thor is smiling slightly. Sam is shown smiling at Steve in the park. Then, Sam is being shown disappearing, a strange look on his face as he tries to get off the ground. "as if we were one, single tribe." T'Challa finishes. T'Challa is shown trying to lift Okoye off the ground, but she falls as he gets dusted, too.

"Then finish it," a beat up Steve says to Bucky, who is sitting on top of him, his flesh fist bunched up in his suit. Present Steve is shown grabbing onto Thanos and his infinity gauntlet, struggling. "Because I'm with you to the end of the line," Steve says, the camera now showing him and Bucky from behind, Steve grabbing the older man's shoulder, shaking it slightly as they're in the air. Bucky almost smiles, more of a small smirk, at Steve stares at him. Now, it shows Bucky, gun pointed towards the air as he stares at his mechanical arm disappearing. The rest of his body disappears, looking as though he fell forward before he was able to die.

"But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts," Vision is carrying Wanda as he says this line in a voiceover. Then, it shows them cooking in a kitchen together briefly, Wanda smiling at Vision. Steve is still clutching onto Thanos' hand, struggle evident on his face. M'Baku and Okoye are watching all the warriors disappear. "It's a privilege to be among them." Wanda is shown over Vision's dead body, disappearing as she looks away ever so slightly. Steve, still clutching onto Thanos' hand, is shaking with something similar to anger, his teeth clenched

We barely hear Steve's scream.

The screen fades to black. We're back to Tony, sitting away from Peter's last living spot on the planet Titan. Nebula, intact once again, is looking at the floor, a frown unusual from the rest on her face. "He did it," she whispers. Tony is staring ahead, shaking his head in sadness and disbelief. Nebula moves to sit on the ground. Tony holds both his hands to his mouth, the debris and star still shining behind him.

"What the hell is happening?" Rhodey asks. Steve is sat next to Vision's dead, gray body, a look of sadness and disbelief also on his face. He's surrounded by Natasha, Thor, Rhodey, Bruce, and Rocket. He's breathing heavily.

"Oh, God," he gets out of his mouth.

The screen fades to black one last time.


End file.
